


The Rolling Stones Tee

by fistprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: .....lowkey, Angst, Arguing, basically harry is an asshole louis is an asshole and they hate each other, i suck at tagging im sorry, idek if this is fr but take it, liam is done with them, niall is lowkey terrified of harry, sort of well they hate each other so yeah angst, tHIS ISNT ABUSIVE OR ANYTHING ITS LITERALLY THEM BEING BIG BABIES FIGHTING OVER A TSHIRT, this was supposed to be for my friend but eh, zayn already left the band and if the dates and everything is fucked up...oops my bad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistprince/pseuds/fistprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were still arguing and something that Louis snapped at Harry must’ve hit a nerve, because suddenly the boy turned to Liam and was screaming like a child having a tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rolling Stones Tee

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my friend and she's been waiting for me to send it to her for like a week now and i still haven't LMAOOOO, dont choke me if its shit, kill me instead. okay im fucking around, anYYYWAYS idk what i want to do with this fic but have fun reading it!

“Liam!”

Liam took a deep breath in and held it in for a few seconds, before letting it out - the exact instant that a very angry looking Harry stormed into their temporary living room, his usually pale face red and clutching his favorite Rolling Stones shirt (the one with the holes in it). Louis’ stomps could be heard, following Harry’s own footsteps and ending up besides the taller lad, frowning.

Harry spoke first, well - he shouted first, holding the Rolling Stones T-Shirt out to Liam, “Look at what he did!” He shook it impatiently, waiting for Liam to grab it. As Liam reached out to take it from the cross boy’s hands, Louis mumbled a defensive, “I didn’t even touch it.”

Once Liam had the shirt, he extended his arms and held it up, observing it to spot what Louis had done to it for Harry to get so upset - even though Harry is usually mad at Louis, if not always.

Not spotting the problem, Liam gave it back to Harry and shook his head.

“I don’t see the problem.”

That only made Harry growl in what had to be frustration. The curly haired boy turned to Louis, eyebrows knitted even closer than they had been when he had given Liam the t-shirt - and they were knitted pretty tight.

“Tell him what you did!” He practically ordered, voice booming loud enough to concern Liam a bit because he really didn’t want to get in trouble again with the arena’s security just like they had gotten in earlier - Thanks to these two.

Louis huffed, “I didn’t do anything to your stupid shirt!”

The both of them bickered between each other for a while, hurling insults as if they were having a debate. Liam sat on the couch, chin resting on his hands as he stared at both of the “grown men” like a father would to his children - a very disappoint father.

They were pretty embarrassing and Liam has seen his band members do some pretty cringe-worthy things, like that one time Niall attempted to do an ollie on his brand new skateboard and miserably failed in front of dozens of adoring fans.

To say the least, One Direction was a remotely embarrassing band, but Harry and Louis in particular had to be the most embarrassing behind closed doors.

Nobody really knows why they hate each other, but they do. Liam never really cared enough to ask and Niall was too scared of even acknowledging their resentment for the other, always acting like the band was as tight as brothers when two specific members constantly tried to get each other in trouble as much as possible in hopes of getting them out of the band - permanently. Zayn was out of the question, he tried to intervene in one fight and ended up making it worse, just like Niall, he stopped acknowledging their hatred long before leaving.

Strangely enough, they both hid it amazingly well, putting their arms around the other and giving dopey smiles whenever a fan would shout “Larry!”

In interviews they would sometimes interact, muttering silly things at each other that were probably hidden behind bitter meanings. They would also knock their knees together and twitter would go mad - Liam’s body is positive that the kneeknocking isn’t necessarily friendly, though.

They were still arguing and something that Louis snapped at Harry must’ve hit a nerve, because suddenly the boy turned to Liam and was screaming like a child having a tantrum, “Kick him out! He’s literally useless to the fucking band!”

Just hearing that was enough for Liam to know that things were bound to get uglier and uglier from this point. As soon as the K-word is mentioned, they go absolutely bonkers at each other. Threatening to ruin the others’ career would always turn their argument from two Chihuahuas barking at each other to two Pitbull in a fighting ring. It was plain horrible and completely unenjoyable.

“Harry -” Liam tried to intervene but it was too late. Louis’ high pitched, “Excuse me?! Useless?!” ran through the room and the fire was about to get big enough to burn this entire arena down which, remind you, they would be performing in for a couple thousand fans in around four hours.

“Did I stutter? Your vocal range is almost as shit as your attempts to have stage visibility! You’re unnecessary to the band!”

“Harry!” Liam shouted at the boy, somewhat shocked at the cruelty in the statement. He had heard the taller lad say mean things to the shorter one, but this was just downright evil. It didn’t seem to bother Louis too much, instead of backing down he just clapped back.

“My vocal range? Your ‘range’ is laughable at! Half of the time I’m convinced you’re speaking and not even singing.”

Harry pouted grumpily, similar to a mad child which was a pretty accurate description of him right now, “It’s the tone of my voice, you fairy fuck.”

“That’s rich, coming from your toad looking ass -”

Liam was done, “Okay, that’s enough. The both of you, stop.”

They both frowned in Liam’s direction before whipping their heads back at each other and glaring. They held toxic eye contact for a few seconds, vaguely reminding Liam of those people that can have conversations just through their eyes - If that’s what they were doing right now, Liam was glad he wasn’t one of those people. Finally finishing their weird eye dominated fight, they parted ways - probably going to their temporary rooms that the venue rented them for today.

Liam pressed at his temples. He knew that it would be dangerous to tour around the world when two band members are literally at each others’ throats 24/7 and trying to kick the other member out as if it was a reasonable option.

The couch sinks a little beside Liam and shuffling could be heard, along with the sounds of chewing. He turns his head to see who it was, even though he knew it was Niall from the smell of food and cologne on him - mostly food. He was munching on some foreign snack that Liam had never seen before, blue eyes blinking calmly.

“Want some? They’re Swedish,” He offers, tilting the packet of food towards Liam for him to reach in and take a couple of the strange looking gummies. The mention of the region subconsciously reminded Liam that they have a show in just four hours right here. Gothenburg, Sweden. Liam kindly declines with a soft smile and a shake of his head. Harry and Louis’ drama really killed any chance of appetite for him. Niall shrugs and takes some more for himself.

“What was all the screaming about this time?” Niall asked, surprising Liam with the mention of it because he had forgotten that the walls of this arena weren’t exactly soundproof and Niall couldn’t have been the only person to hear it, then.

Liam licked his lips and laughed in an overwhelmed manner, “Harry got mad at Louis and said he should be kicked out - The usual.”

“We have a show in four hours and we’re mid tour - That’s unrealistic,” Niall scoffed. He wasn’t wrong, it was stupidly unrealistic to magically expect management to kick out a member of the world’s largest boy band, especially in the middle of their third worldwide tour. The chances of even successfully getting the other member scolded was slim, but they seemed to try it in case it would happen at least once.

“What was he mad at Louis for anyway?” Niall questioned.

“Just some stupid shirt,” Liam rolled his eyes, feeling silly even by saying it - Who fights to that extent over a t-shirt? It was ridiculous. He couldn’t help but smile at the stupidity of their arguments as he responded to Niall. They were like children. “Harry had said Louis stained it.”

“The Rolling Stones tee?” Niall asked, eye’s widening and voice going high.

Liam nodded and - wait.

“How did you know? You weren’t there.”

Niall visibly gulped, the small bump of his Adam’s apple bouncing nervously in his throat, “I stained that.”

And, oh. Well, that makes a lot of sense. No wonder Louis was so defensive whenever Harry threw the blame on him - Even if Louis had done it, Liam’s sure that Louis would’ve been defensive but not like that. 

The best thing to do now was for Niall to open up to Harry about staining the t-shirt so that the blame would be shifted away from Louis. It wouldn’t stop them from being mad at each other and it would probably add another layer of tension on their show tonight, but it was a lesson to not blame each other unfairly. And also to not take people’s clothing without their permission and then stain said clothing. But, mostly about blaming people unfairly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to do with this
> 
> Fun game: take a shot whenever you see the word 'enough'


End file.
